vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzo (Overwatch)
|-|Current Hanzo= |-|Young Hanzo= Summary Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo Shimada strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from the lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Hanzo Shimada Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Mercenary, Assassin, Former Heir to the Shimada Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsman and Archer), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Was able to detect Genji despite the latter's stealth capabilities), Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Vibration Manipulation (Able to create small shockwaves with his strikes), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Arrow), Energy Projection (Via Dragon Strike), Summoning (Able to summon two intangible dragons to attack his target) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Managed to wrestle with Genji and his arrows proved to be dangerous enough to force Genji to block and/or dodge. Can harm heroes like Winston), ignores conventional durability to an extent with [http://overwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonstrike Dragonstrike] (The dragon's spirit will pass across anything in order to harm the enemies, ignoring all the shields and armor, dealing continuous damage for as long as they remain in contact with the targets) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Managed to keep up with Genji) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Strong enough to wrestle with Genji, an enhanced Cyborg) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Traded blows with Genji) Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand brief bursts of fire from members of Overwatch, withstood his own Spirit Dragons being turned on him, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High, managed to fight for an extended period and remained conscious after being struck with three Spirit Dragons Standard Equipment: His Storm Bow and a quiver full of arrows, Various trick arrows such as his Sonic Arrow and Scatter Arrow Intelligence: The former heir to an ancient and infamous clan of assassins, Hanzo was known as a prodigy in his youth, excelling in all aspects of his training and an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. A master of stealth, silent killing, and all a manner of weapons, he is implied to be even more skilled than his brother Genji in the art of the sword, only picking up the bow due to trauma over the latter's "death." This does not deter his skill, though, as he can use a bow as an equally lethal weapon, able to make nearly impossible shots, hit targets from around corners without being able to see them and perform precision shots on small moving targets while simultaneously restraining a grown man. After he struck down his brother, he spent ten years honing his murderous skills, seeking to prove himself a warrior without peer. Also, he held his own against his brother Genji after the latter underwent cyborg modification and while suffering from the latter's insults of his honor. Weaknesses: His brother Genji is a sore spot for him, he holds to a strict code of honor and is enraged if someone attempts to lecture him on it, Appears to have a somewhat limited supply of arrows and needs at least one arrow to use Dragonstrike. Dragonstrike can travel only in a straight line. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wall Climb:' Hanzo's agility allows him to scale walls easily. *'Lunge:' Hanzo can double jump, allowing him to change direction mid-jump. *'Storm Bow:' Hanzo's default weapon, a composite recurve bow which he uses to fire armor-piercing arrows that can deal massive damage on hit, slinging them with deadly accuracy across long distances. He is so skilled with the use of the bow that he can hit small, moving targets (i.e., a fumbled cellphone) with ease from seemingly impossible positions. *'Sonic Arrow:' Hanzo launches an arrow that contains an ultra-high frequency sonar tracking device. Any enemy within its detection radius is visibly marked, making it easier for Hanzo and his allies to hunt down. *'Scatter Arrow:' Hanzo fires a unique arrow that fragments on impact, launching shrapnel that ricochets off walls and floors to damage multiple targets or attack highly defended structures. *'Storm Arrows:' Hanzo fires multiple arrows in rapid succession, which are faster but deal reduced damage. *'Dragonstrike:' Hanzo summons the power of the Spirit Dragons with the incantation: 竜が我が敵を喰らう！(Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!) (Let the Dragon consume my enemy!), firing off two powerful spirit projections along with his arrow that phase through any physical obstructions, dealing massive damage to all foes they pass through. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8